


香草奶油泡芙

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 日常床上故事√





	香草奶油泡芙

*不要嫌弃我更新食谱太频繁

摄像机还在面前架着，金珉奎就又贴到他背后了。新年伊始第一期going没什么新意还是分组做食物，笑容可掬的老师介绍完原料就任人自由发挥，手忙脚乱混合好蛋黄和糖，只有他们组玩游戏给了电动打蛋器。

权顺荣不太会用这个，找个开关调档位都磕磕巴巴，金珉奎这边泡芙皮的面快揉好，索性就过来把着哥哥的手打蛋液，靠得太近了，金珉奎的胳膊从身后环过来，腰也非要贴在一起，最普通的速度显然不是录节目所需要的，金珉奎的膝盖往上撞了一下权顺荣的屁股，怀里的人却一点反应都没。

“哥，太慢了”，金珉奎若无其事地开大了一档，打蛋器嗡嗡的声音其实不大，权顺荣却觉得在那几根金属条里高速旋转的是自己的精神，他弟弟这身高太暧昧：胸膛贴着肩胛骨，那块儿又正好抵在他腰窝中间。

好糟糕。

他们两个上半身贴在一起，嗡嗡的震动从右臂传到半边身体，乳黄色的蛋液一点点被打发，粘稠的奶油状带着白糖香气，太慢了，金珉奎还不满意，抓着权顺荣的手扳到最大档位，终于搅拌到发白膨大，“哥把面粉拿过来”，他凑在耳边说了这么一句。

权顺荣觉得自己耳朵在发烧，如果是平时其实他不会反应这么大，但是腰窝之间存在感愈发明显的玩意儿让他无法忽视，“哦……”，他扭了个身脱出金珉奎的怀抱。

/  
“哥别、别着急，别着急……”，金珉奎不知道为什么今天自家哥哥这么主动，不过确实各自回家几天没见也是想念的，他利利索索解了裤子，饶有兴味地夹住权顺荣沁出汗珠的鼻尖。

“快点——”

“哥，”

“别着急嘛”

“今天不用那么累了”，他从枕头里摸出来个粉红色的小东西，笑嘻嘻地塞到权顺荣的手心。

/  
又是这样，金珉奎又黏到他背后了，权顺荣试图捏到那人的手腕，下身却被迫跟已经开始震动的跳蛋贴到一起，那人半勃的性器上顶着那玩意，另一只胳膊推着他往下伏低身子，是太熟悉了，所以很容易就卡到刚好的地方，小巧的东西在身后男人的推进下不依不饶地往他还没做扩张的后穴里挤，“你让我…啊…别、着急”

“你怎么…这么着急…”，权顺荣回头都觉得有点费劲，刚结拍摄回来，衣服没换，他还想着完事儿了去洗澡，正好这也算是项运动，累够了能好好睡一觉。

“我不着急啊……”

“可是哥哥这么着急”，温热的大手按到他胸前。

“我不得赶紧行动嘛”，又是撒娇的语气，金珉奎尖尖的虎牙在他肩头磨，好像全然都不受身下的小玩具影响一样泰然自若。

好热，摩擦生热真的是真的，权顺荣觉得自己狼狈极了，这才没几分钟就被搞得热腾腾又软乎乎，腰根本撑不住这种机械的毫无倦意的震动，几次要垂下来跪到地上。

“所以我说，就不用那么累了嘛……”，金珉奎也觉得这个姿势保持不了太久，索性就抱着他哥哥跪到地毯上。

“珉、珉奎…受不了，太、受、这样”

“受不了……”

“不行、不行…”，他们其实不怎么用小玩具，大多数时间都是勤勤恳恳自己耕耘，所以第一次机械带来的快感很容易让人承受不住，小腹的热流打着圈往更下面汇集，痒痒的又热热的，还感觉有一点胀，崭新的快感敲打着权顺荣的脑袋，他想起两小时前抓着自己手用打蛋器的坏心小孩。

“哥真好看”，金珉奎侧过脸亲亲权顺荣没卸掉的嘴唇，哥哥的下睫毛今天化得有点狠，但是被星星点点泪水沾湿就是惹人爱怜的小动物，晚上累了眼皮有点肿起来，扑闪扑闪的睫毛被鼓鼓的眼皮压着很是可爱，肉太软了，眼线变得凸成虚弱的一根，金珉奎伸出舌尖舔了舔上翘的眼尾，想也没想就吸住软软热热的脸颊肉。

“唔！”，权顺荣被这举动吓了一跳，股间的小东西就掉下来，金珉奎错了下膝盖，跳蛋就又被卡进他两腿之间，“哥，夹紧”，他皱了下眉，权顺荣被陡然转移的震动刺激得叫出声音，屁股上又挨了一巴掌。

“哥为什么、哥到底为什么……”

“脸有点肿起来、这样的、也，嗯…哪里都漂亮”

金珉奎夸人的话说的乱七八糟，权顺荣不由自主夹紧那毫无悲悯的小玩意，现在移到了他囊袋中间，令人羞耻地上下颠着他的两颗小球，分不清震动的是力度还是热度了，他觉得浑身上下热得要命。

好性感，金珉奎觉得权顺荣这个样子性感得要命，化了妆跟素颜果然不一样，脸还是放送用，可是身子已经软成一滩水漾在他怀里，带着鼻音的嘤咛是床笫之事的限定，偏又保留着好好的妆容，这样的错乱给了他种现在是当着众人把哥哥搞得娇喘连连的错觉，手指扣下去开大了一档，震动声被隐匿在已经有些泥泞的股间。

他随便挤出点润滑剂却没给哥哥脱裤子，用没沾湿的手指隔着布料往里挤，“你干嘛……”，金珉奎笑了笑，有点紧的牛仔裤被他褪下一半，跳蛋掉到地上，权顺荣腿间还维持着惯性微微痉挛，刚松一口气，那东西又被塞进裤子，正抵着他翘起的性器。

“前面后面一起就很快了吧”

还没理解这句话是什么意思，权顺荣就被硬挺的性器挤后穴，金珉奎没用手指试探，直接瞎淋一通就塞进去，没等他反应就动起来，权顺荣前面还挂在内裤里，不知疲倦的跳蛋依旧热情工作中，他被震得讲话都断断续续。

“唔！嗯…我、腰好酸…”

“啊、呜……珉、奎、珉奎……”

“不行、太、嗯！太快了……不行”

金珉奎仿佛隔绝五感一样没有仁慈地撞着他哥哥汗津津的屁股，权顺荣早就夹不住了，但是跳蛋被塞到内裤里还是紧紧贴着，他左扭右扭都逃不过密集的快感攻击，痒或者痛之后是没法自控的疾风骤雨，嗓子干渴大脑冒烟，权顺荣觉得自己才是那被打发成绵密奶油的蛋白。

要释放的前一秒他终于明白前后一起是什么意思，没有抓手只能蜷紧手指扣到掌心，全身上下好像没有一个地方不在震动了，神经被噼里啪啦的刺激烧断，连金珉奎的碎碎念都听不太清楚。

“哈……咳、哥喜欢吗”

金珉奎把被体液沾湿的小玩意拿出来却没关掉，而是又开大了一档塞进权顺荣还在发抖的手心，刚高潮过的人一点儿刺激都受不了，喉头收紧发出的叫声像小婴儿。

“你别、嗯，别、碰我……好累”

没有办法控制抖动，泪水很轻易就淌了满脸，他觉得倦意和酸楚在这时候一齐翻涌，只想翻个身沉进柔软的枕头里呼呼大睡。

“哥、哥，要清理啊…妆也没卸……”

“你…好、好、烦”

/  
“化妆后卸妆很重要的”

“不能因为累就不好好卸妆”，签售会，台下的粉丝看向认真发表生活建议的小仓鼠。

“知道了吧，Hoshi xi？”，金珉奎拿了话筒侧脸盯住哥哥。

“一定要，卸妆后再睡觉哦”

“我每次都有卸妆啊”，想瞪人的眼睛看到那成分复杂的笑容又破功。

拿这小子真没办法。

\----------------  
*用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
